


Save me if you can

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey is staring down the barrell of a gun. Lucky for him, somebody jumps in to save the day - and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/226033.html?thread=47225841#t47225841
> 
> prompt:  
> Angel: the series/Leverage, Lindsey and Eliot (brothers), Eliot stopped Lorne from killing Lindsey.

There he was. Staring down the barrel of a gun. Any second now, Lorne would pull the trigger and kill him where he stood. In the middle of dead bodies, their enemies, killed by his sword.  
  
He tried arguing. He suggested singing. Lorne did not want to hear any of it. Truth to be told, the demon was right. He had heard him sing countless times on stage in the Caritas but surely, that was a long time ago. He had changed.  
  
Next to a certain amount of panic - who would not with a gun directed right at them - he felt ... Betrayal. He never had trusted Angel too much but he sure as hell had not seen the double cross coming. It had been Angel inviting him to the fight. Asking him, to join them, join their cause. For a brief moment, it had felt good. Being part of a team. He would have been ready to die for the cause, die in the fight, sword singing and guns blazing. However, being killed like that ... He would never forgive the vampire.  
  
“Don't do it, Lorne.”  
  
“I am sorry, Lindsey.”  
  
Lindsey closed his eyes, hands still held out to the side in a gesture of peace. Defenseless he waited for the impact of the bullet, for his death.  
  
He felt the air stirring. Something brushed past him. Lorne gasped and then he heard the sound of a fight. A very short fight. More like someone being hit once and falling to the ground. The gun was disarmed and tossed aside. Carefully Lindsey cracked one eye open.  
  
“You done standing there like a scared, little girl?”  
  
“Always delightful to see you, brother.” Lindsey smiled and pushed his hands into his pockets. “You're looking good.”  
  
“Delightful how I saved your ass yet again. I'm done with this, Lindsey.”  
  
“Then why are you here?” Lindsey kicked one of the dead Demons and looked at his brother, head tilted to one side.  
  
“You even ask me after that note you sent me?”  
  
“Didn't think it would reach you.” Lindsey acknowledged and averted his gaze. “Sorry. I ... Didn't know what else to do. But how did you find me?”  
  
“I'm keeping tabs on you, little brother. We both know you have an extraordinary gift to get into trouble. The note wasn't necessary. Would have found you anyway.”  
  
Lindsey rolled his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing out loudly.  
  
“Enough with the details, already. Those few minutes ... Thank you, anyway.” With that, he turned to leave the place.  
  
“Lin” Eliot's voice held him back “What about that thing?” Eliot gestured to the motionless demon.  
  
Lorne was so scared he did not dare to move. Lindsey almost felt sorry for him. He sighed. It was Angel he needed to blame. Lorne was just the unfortunate creature dumb enough to follow the vampire.  
  
“Don't know.” Lindsey finally said. “He would have pulled the trigger, but it wasn't his idea.”  
  
“Who was it then? Whom do I have to kill to end this?”  
  
“No one.” Lindsey looked at his twin sadly. “I'm done with L.A. Leaving tonight. I'm just ... Lorne? We let you go ... IF you tell Angel that you did it. You killed me. Understood? As of now I'm history.”  
  
Lorne stared at him with panic and fear, not responding to his demands.  
  
Eliot, short fused as ever, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up. Staring at the poor demon with a glare that probably froze Lorne's blood in his veins, Eliot shook him a little.  
  
“Did you get that? You'll go back to your boss and you tell him that it's done. You killed Lindsey. It's over. And if I ever see you anywhere near him, if he gets as much as a scratch that I can trace back to you, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do. You. Understand?”  
  
“Y-y-yes.” Lorne stammered. “I understand. Please ... Let me go.”  
  
Eliot pulled the frightened demon to his feet and shoved him in direction of the door. Lorne stared at Lindsey and his twin brother for a short second in disbelieve and then he ran as fast as he could.  
  
“Where will you go?”  
  
“Don't know. Anywhere but here, I guess.” Lindsey shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. Eliot's hand on his shoulder held him back.  
  
“You know I'll always be there for you. Just ... don't do that shit again. If you need help, call me. If you want to talk, let me know. If you really need to write, explain yourself. Next time, give me a little more to work with, got it?”  
  
Lindsey smiled a little.  
  
“Hopefully, there won't be a next time.”  
  
“It better not be.” Eliot muttered and pulled him in for a tight hug. “Watch your back, little brother. Or stay close enough so that I can watch out for you. Just .... Don't shock me like that ever again.”  
  
“Promise.” Lindsey returned the hug. It had been years. They had gone different directions and just now, that his brother stood right in front of him, he realized, how much he missed him. He wanted to say something, but Eliot pulled away from him and was through the door, before Lindsey had a chance to say another word.  
  
Something was in his hand. Surprised he looked at it and smiled a little. It was the note he had sent his brother many months ago. He had meant something very different, but he was glad things had turned out like this. Only five words he had scribbled onto the paper:  
  
“Save me, if you can.”


End file.
